Low pack pain affects more than four million men and women from a range of ages, races and occupations each year. Direct costs of care are estimated to be $24 billion annually, and disability payments, workers compensation, and lost productivity account for another $26 billion in annual costs. Low back pain is often over treated, and recent practice guidelines from the Agency for Health Car Policy and Research recommend conservative therapy in most cases. We will develop and formatively evaluate an interactive multimedia education program for persons with acute, pre-chronic, and chronic back pain. Content will include information from the AHCPR guidelines, as well as training in relaxation methods, cognitive-behavioral strategies to manage pain, and movement and exercise techniques to prevent reinjury. Information about occupational issues and comprehensive pain management resources will be included as well. Principles of social learning theory and self efficacy theory will be used in the design of the video, audio, animation, and graphics program elements. Target audiences will include Caucasian and African-American men and women, the 18 to 30, 31 to 50, and 51 to 70 age ranges. Formative evaluation of the interactive program will take place with target group members, families and friends, and health care providers. A pilot study of effectiveness will be conducted to prepare for a Phase II randomized trial to assess the relative costs and benefits of this approach. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Acute and chronic back pain problems account for more than 15 million office visits each year, and direct and indirect costs for this condition total $50 billion annually. We will market this interactive education program to health maintenance organizations, primary care providers, medical specialists, comprehensive pain centers and others promoting cost-effective treatment and prevention of low back pain problems